¿Kaoru es nombre de chica?
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: ¿Malentendidos? Tal vez… ¿romance? Es más que probable, confusiones ¡muchas! Kaoru es víctima de las bromas del destino - jaja! qué pésimo resumen!, pero es que la cosa es que lo vean con sus propios ojos ¡no dejen que se los cuenten! :Xd
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Enredos"

Sentí una mano cerrarse en torno a la mía y algo frío que caía sobre ambas… no conocía la razón pero en ese momento me odié intensamente.

Intenté abrir los ojos; los rayos del sol abrumaron mi vista, no obstante, me mantuve firme… luego de la primera impresión pude enfocar todo con mayor claridad. Fue entonces cuando los vi: unos ojos color miel y tan dulces como ella, que me miraban fijamente razón por la cual pude notar que pertenecían a alguien que sin duda estaba sufriendo pero ¿por qué?

Su mano apretó la mía y pude ver como sus labios se movían lentamente articulando una única palabra: "Kaoru".

¿Kaoru? ¿Quién es…? Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida; un raudal de recuerdos fluyó a través de mi mente e inundó mi corazón: estaba sentada en una banca junto a otro chico mientras observábamos como todo era cubierto por la nieve y los demás niños se entretenían con eso… hasta que una chica se nos acerca a pedirnos que juguemos con ella… caminaba con aquel chico por los pasillos mientras todos nos señalaban y murmuraban cosas que ni siquiera me interezaban saber … un chico rubio se acercó para proponernos formar parte de su club… y así continuaron apareciendo escenas, no, más bien eran recuerdos… recuerdos divertidos que me hacían feliz…hasta que poco a poco éstos se esfumaron y le cedieron el paso a unos que, por el contrario, eran muy dolorosos

… entonces entendí o más bien recordé todo…

Había una chica de cabello corto y que llevaba ropa de chico… era una sala bastante amplia… si me mantenía escondida podría escuchar sin riesgos de ser escuchada…fue entonces cuando llegué… ¿llegué? Ah! No, no soy yo es aquel chico idéntico a mí… no se cómo pude confundirlo conmigo; sus ojos son mucho más hermosos que los míos…

Se ubicó frente a la chica y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, ella responde el gesto de igual manera… y mi corazón se encoge dolorosamente...

Comenzaron a platicar pero no recuerdo muy bien de qué hablaron. De pronto la expresión de la chica se muestra triste y la de mi hermano -¿hermano? Bueno, supongo que después de todo, lo más obvio del mundo es pensar que somos familiares ¿no?- sorprendida e igualmente triste… después de unos segundos se adelantó y tomó a la chica por los hombros zarandeándola suavemente, ésta no dijo ni hizo nada; sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en la de mi hermano… y entonces él…

¡Nooo! ¡No podía ser verdad! Me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por pasillos interminables.

Escuché un grito a mi espalda; mi hermano me llamaba…al parecer dejé de lado toda precaución al abandonar aquel salón… pero no podía… no soportaría estar tan cerca de la fruta prohibida sin osar probarla… ¿fruta prohibida? ¿Probarla? Ni siquiera yo sé bien de que estoy hablando… de repente algo me impidió seguir; aquel chico me alcanzó y ahora sujeta mi brazo… lo hizo con firmeza, pero aún así, el agarre estaba plagado de ternura

¿Kaoru, qué hacías? – preguntó sin embargo se detuvo, lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho al ver mis lágrimas que por alguna razón no dejaban de salir… - ¿Kaoru? Me llamó mientras extendía una mano hacia mi rostro, la cual aparté con un movimiento algo brusco. Aproveché ese momento de confusión para poner fin a su agarre y continué corriendo…

Abrí una puerta y salí al exterior, lo que no cambió mucho las cosas; apenas y lo noté…

¡¡ La había besado!!... ya no había nada que hacer… a él le gustaba esa chica… ¿y a mi también? No, no era eso… pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía así? Sino era por la chica ¿era por mi hermano?... ¿qué tipo de relación tenemos como para que me sintiera de esa manera?

Luego todo se volvió borroso al tiempo que me envolvía un inmenso e igual de intenso dolor… pero este era una sensación diferente; era un dolor físico… una punzada especialmente fuerte me hizo despertar, si es que a eso se le llama despertar… mi vista estaba nublada. Estiré una mano hasta mi cabeza a aquel lugar que punzaba y noté algo húmedo y viscoso que se deslizaba por mi brazo…. Luego un grito terrible… y alguien que se arrodillaba a mi lado y tomaba aquella mano que reposaba sobre mi cabeza y…

Silencio.

No recuerdo nada más…

Oscuridad…

Dolor…

Y más silencio…

Era todo lo que podía sentir. Al parecer aquella incursión a mi pasado me había agotó porque me siento como si acabara de despertar de un sueño… tal vez me desmayé a causa del esfuerzo…

Nuevamente abrí mis ojos… pero los cerré al notar que había más gente en la habitación. Esperé a que se hubieran ido – por suerte no tardaron mucho- e intenté incorporarme, cosa que logré de manera torpe.

-¡Kaoru! – gritó un sorprendido Hikaru al verlo sentado en la cama- ¿estás bien?

-mm… - en realidad no sabía que responderle… me sentía bien., al menos físicamente, pero mi corazón estaba dolorido y triste…

- ¿Kaoru? – repitió

- ¿eh?

- Creo que… debemos hablar ¿no? – insinuó mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿eh? ¿Hablar? Y… ¿de qué?

- ¿de qué? Pues… de lo que pasó esta mañana… porque es más que obvio que estabas ahí ¿o vas a negarlo?

- ¿Ahí?

- ¡Sí! – Replicó un Hikaru un tanto molesto por las ineficientes respuestas de su hermano- en aquella habitación ¡en la cual yo y Haruhi platicábamos!

- ¿platicaban? – de nuevo las mismas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza- Ah, sí! Me parece recordar algo pero no es lo que yo llamaría "plática" hermano…- repliqué con sarcasmo

- ¡pues de eso es lo que tenemos que convresss…! ¡Espera! ¿Me llamaste hermano?

- eso somos no?

- sí pero… tú siempre me llamas por mi nombre… Kaoru – terminó un tanto apenado

- por tu nombre… tu… nombre… - ahora que lo pienso ¿cuál es el nombre de este chico? ¿Por qué no recuerdo una cosa tan simple como esta?

- Kaoru…

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamé al ver que se acercaba más de lo necesario; se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó

- vamos Kaoru, no te enfades conmigo… yo tenía pensado decírtelo una vez que Haruhi me hubiera dado una respuesta…

- oye! ¡Suéltame ¿quieres?! Sé que somos hermanos y supongo por lo que veo que somos muy unidos pero…

- ¿qué supones que somos muy unidos? – repitió decididamente preocupado por la salud de su hermano, el médico les había asegurado que estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿debía pensar que todo eso era una broma jugada por su hermano?

_**Flash Back **_

sus amigos del host club acababan de irse, siendo inmediatamente reemplazados por un médico y una enfermera.

Luego de darle las buenas tardes se dispusieron a revisar a Kaoru. Después de lo que parecieron miles de tortuosas horas ambos se apartaron de su hermano y se volvieron hacia él.

- Está bastante estable y al parecer no tendrá secuelas, sin embargo debe quedarse aquí un par de días… ahora dejaré que lo acompañe, aunque debo pedirle que no le diga nada que pueda alterarlo… en su estado… simplemente no sería conveniente…

-No se preocupe por eso – respondí quedamente

-Mm… creo que lo peor que cabe esperar son dolores de cabeza y en último caso algunos síntomas de amnesia…

-¿¡AMNESIA?!

-Es lo más frecuente al recibir este tipo de golpes, pero será temporal no se preocupe

-Gracias…

-Bueno estaré en mi oficina, por si necesita de mis servicios. Con su permiso – y tanto el hombre como la mujer se marcharon.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Abandonó abruptamente sus recuerdos al sentir como su hermano intentaba liberarse de aquel abrazo.

-Kaoru… - dijo haciendo caso omiso de sus forcejeos; sujetó sus brazos con uno de los suyos y con el otro tomó el rostro de su hermano por la barbilla y lo ubicó frente al suyo. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien… - Kaoru – repitió – di mi nombre…

-¿eh?

-Mi nombre, dilo

-¿tú nombre?

-Sí Kaoru… vamos es sólo una palabra

-Pues…yo…yo no…

-¿no lo recuerdas?

El otro no dijo nada; Hikaru se quedó frío mientras las palabras de Kaoru volvían a su mente:

… "Hermano"… "aparentemente cercanos"… "¿tu nombre?"… cualquiera en su situación pensaría que era una broma, pero él conocía demasiado a su hermano como para no darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

Salió del cuarto en busca del médico encontrándolo al fin… en su oficina – como él había dicho pero es que en estos casos la memoria "siempre falta" (yo lo llamo lagunas mentales :Xd)

-¡Doctor! – gritó mientras irrumpía en la sala.

-Se…señor Hitachiin ¿sucede algo?

Lo único que hizo fue asentir leve y rápidamente con la cabeza para después tirar de él hasta la habitación de su hermano. Pero desafortunadamente sus fuerzas se habían acabado así que tuvieron que tomar el bendito aparatito que te transporta de un piso a otro… "y se demora más que la mismísima eternidad" – pensó Hikaru.

-Señor Hitachiin podría hacerme el favor de decirme que sucede?

Hikaru le explicó en pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido. Cuando acabó su corazón latía con prisa y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Un minuto más tarde atravesaban el umbral de la habitación en donde esperaba un Kaoru muy sorprendido.

El doctor le tomó el pulso y la temperatura para asegurarse de que no era una situación de urgencia.

-Muy bien, le haremos un par de exámenes de rutina para detectar si existe alguna otra anomalía…

Salió de la habitación y regresó minutos más tarde con una tableta y un vaso con algo que parecía agua.

-Lo primero que necesito es una muestra de orina. Beba esto por favor – le tendió la pastilla y el líquido. Kaoru tragó ambos; la pastilla tuvo un efecto inmediato.

-Ahora entre al baño y deposite un poco de orina en esto – le entregó una especie de probeta.

-Sí…- respondió un poco dubitativo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que entre contigo ¿te parece Kaoru?

-No seas idiota – espetó y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando se escuchó un grito y el ruido de algo que se rompía dentro del baño.

-¡Kaoru! – Hikaru abrió la puerta con una rapidez increíble- ¿qué sucede Kaoru? – preguntó mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre los vidrios rotos- ¿estás bien? ¿por qué gritaste?

-Por…por esto…

-¿eh? – Hikaru quedó entre divertido y preocupado al ver que su hermano se refería a su entrepierna- ¿qué tiene?

-¿cómo que qué tiene? Las niñas deberíamos…- comenzó pero ante las palabras "las niñas deberíamos" su hermano comenzó a reír.

-Oye! ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el menor bastante ofendido- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¿cómo que qué es tan gracioso? Hablas como si… bueno no importa – dijo rápidamente apartando la idea de "como si fueras una chica" de su cabeza – ahora sí ¿qué tienes?

-Pues eso! Se supone que las chicas no tenemos… - otra vez fue interrumpido pero no por uno de los ataques de risa de Hikaru.

-¿pero cómo que las "niñas no TENEMOS"? ¡tú eres un chico Kaoru! ¡como yo! Mira- se disponía a bajarse los pantalones cuando ¿¡recibió una bofetada de Kaoru?!

-Pero que haces idiota! ¡estás frente a una chica! … eres un pervertido – murmuró

-Ka…o…ru?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! lamento el retraso... aquí está el segundo capítulo!! muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios. creo que deberían saber que esta historia pretendía ser de tres capítulos... ahora han aumentado a cinco y si sguen así de lindos conmigo... veremos si se puede alargar un poco más . Sin más que agregar los dejo hasta una próxima vez

**_°°°°°°oOo°_****_°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° _**

Capítulo 2: "Hikaru el hermanito protector"

Había transcurrido alrededor de dos semanas desde "el incidente en la clínica" y un poco menos desde que el doctor les informara que era una amnesia temporal – y bastante rara- ocasionada por una alguna especie de trauma psicológico y un considerable daño físico. Les indicó que no esperaba que durara más que un par de días, recomendándoles que lo mejor era que regresara a casa; a un ambiente familiar que le ayudara a reordenar sus recuerdos. Asimismo agregó que no debía volver a la escuela; el motivo es bastante obvio ¿no?

En aquel lapso de tiempo, Kaoru no había hecho nada para que las cosas se normalizaran porque – a pesar de su físico y del hecho de que se lo repitieran más de 10.000 al día – no dejaba de afirmar que era una chica

Siguiendo con su línea de ideas redecoró su cuarto (exigió dormir en su habitación porque "por muy hermanos que fueran era algo Indecoroso compartir una misma cama") compró vestidos, zapatos y perfumes por montones e incluso fue a la peluquería para que le pusieran extensiones ("el cabello es uno de las características principales de una chica" y no era bueno que alguien "la" confundiera con su hermano ¿no?)

Por su parte, no había mucho que Hikaru pudiera hacer. Al principio había intentado hacerle recordar mostrándole fotos, videos e incluso con su repertorio del "amor entre hermanos" pero lo único que conseguía era espantarlo… así que se disculpó (fue perdonado prácticamente enseguida) y se abstuvo de hacer más.

No obstante, a pesar de que no fueran al instituto Kaoru insistía en salir prácticamente todos los días - y, para que no los vieran- Hikaru optaba por ir a otros países (Francia, España, Italia, etc.) mientras Kaoru (como buena chica ) no paraba de comprar o de atraer chicos, porque siempre habían un par de lindos ejemplares dispuestos a invitarla a salir o de lanzarle elogios al pasar a su lado…

Cuando no salían Kaoru se la pasaba en su cuarto charlando con las empleadas - que nunca se habían divertido tanto en sus vidas- o en la computadora, cosa que preocupaba al mayor; desde hacía un par de días Kaoru no paraba de hablar de un chico que había conocido en la red… "que aquel chico esto y aquello" ¡lo tenía más que harto! O eso pensaba… pero ese día… fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-Hika-chan

-Te escucho

-Recuerdas a Eijiro?

-Sí… eso creo - ¿cómo diablos podría olvidarlo si hasta hace poco "hablaban" de él?

-Pues…me invitó a salir…

Hikaru casi se ahoga con la limonada que estaba bebiendo

-P-pero si vive al otro lado del país!! ¡¡ y es un completo desconocido!!

-Sí… pero si nos fijáramos en eso nunca conoceríamos a gente nueva… - replicó con calma- además dijo que había solucionado todo y que no había problemas en que viajara ¿no es romántico? Se tomó muchas molestias…

-No! No es para nada romántico… seguramente lo único que busca es propasarse contigo Kaoru

-No todos son tan pervertidos como tú

-Ya te lo dije!! ... sólo estaba intentando que recordaras - replicó aunque sus mejillas se encendieron un poco

-Sí, ya lo sé, lo mismo dijiste esa vez en el baño y cuando fuiste a verme a mitad de la noche o cuando

-Ya entendí…

-Yo soy la que debería enojarse…- se encogió de hombros- bueno, sólo quería que lo supieras

-¿No vas a intentar convencerme para que te dé permiso?

-No necesito tu permiso hermanito

-Al menos déjame acompañarte - ¿qué estoy diciendo? pensó

-No puedo… los hermanos sobran en estos casos – respondió sacando la lengua

-¿sobran? ¡¡no lo dirás en serio!!

-Voy de compras – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida

-Otra vez?

-Tengo que lucir perfecta para mañana. Nos vemos – agregó antes de perderse de vista

-Kaoru!! - exclamó Hikaru tan trágicamente como si su hermano acabara de salir para enlistarse en el ejército

Y por más que rogó, chantajeó y pataleó, Kaoru no le permitió acompañarlos…

"aunque no es que Hikaru Hitachiin necesite permiso ¿no? " – pensó al salir en pos de su hermanito. Kaoru era su único hermano y no podía permitir que cualquiera le hiciera quién sabe que cosa. Ahora, lo que no sabía muy bien , era que tan normal era ser tan posesivo o protector con tu hermano… bueno, luego se encargaría de averiguarlo; en esos momentos requería de toda su concentración y habilidad para hacerle la vida imposible a ese tipo.

Vio como ambos tórtolos entraban al cine; los siguió (cualquier espía envidiaría sus habilidades) y se sentó justo detrás de ellos

Había transcurrido hora y media y Hikaru agonizaba; nunca en su vida había visto una película tan cursi, ni siquiera cuando buscaban ideas para el "amor entre hermanos". Por suerte algo le hizo apartar su mente de la bendita película; un brazo se movía disimuladamente por el respaldo de las sillas…

"eso si que no bendito bastardo" – tiró a Kaoru por una manga y tomó el refresco de la señora que estaba a su lado y lo vertió en la cabeza del otro, todo eso en menos de 10 segundos.

Con la oscuridad y la confusión nadie supo muy bien que pasó y Hikaru pudo escapar sin problemas. Se quedó fuera esperando que salieran cosa que no tardó en suceder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no morir de la risa al ver la camisa del tipo

Los siguió unas cuadras más hasta que los dos se detuvieron a comprar un helado. Kaoru que ya tenía el suyo fue hacia unas sillas cercanas y se dispuso a esperar a Eijiro que acababa de salir de la caja e iba en camino… Hikaru sonrió con malicia y confundiéndose con la multitud pasó a su lado y lo empujó inocentemente (sí, claro). Resultado: el otro dio de lleno en el piso y con la mitad del helado sobre su ropa.

Sin embargo, Hikaru vio –horrorizado y contra todo pronóstico - como Kaoru lo atendía amablemente y le daba de su helado

Al final terminaron dando vuelta por un centro comercial. Entraron a una tienda de ropa femenina y mientras el menor observaba unas prendas – Eijiro a su lado dándoselas de entendido- Hikaru pasó por su lado y le propinó un agarrón que por nada del mundo hubiera sido considerado "casual" y luego se confundió con un par de maniquíes que tenían a sus espaldas

- Eijiro- llamó Kaoru mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente

-¿si?

-¿Sueles ser tan atrevido o me viste la cara de tonta?

-¿eh?

-No te hagas el inocente! ¡acabas de manosearme!

-¿que qué? – "¿por qué a mi?" – pensó el pobre

Sin previo aviso Kaoru descargó su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del chico, para luego retirarse indignada

-¡¡ Kaoru espera, te juro que no fui yo!!

Por su parte Hikaru estaba algo… perturbado… él nunca había sentido a su hermano de esa forma… y en esa ocasión se suponía que tampoco… sólo había sido una broma, pero, al mismo tiempo… algo había sido distinto…

- ¡Auch! – sólto de manera automática cuando chocaron con él

-Lo sien… ¿Kaoru?

-¿eh? – "¡maldición!" resonó en su cabeza; ¡había tropezado con Eijiro! Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo

Mientras, Kaoru se devolvía a la tienda para disculparse con Keiji; después de todo, no le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse… o la de disculparse al menos. Iba a entrar en el local cuando sintió que la tiraban contra la pared

-¡¡Kaoru espera!!

-Sí, lo sé yo… ¿eh? – abrió los ojos (los había cerrado por el impacto) y vio como Keiji perseguía a un chico que no podía ser nadie más que Hikaru

-Ay que ver hermanito… -suspiró antes de tomar su teléfono y llamar a su casa para que fueran por ella.

Era cerca de media noche y Hikaru prácticamente se arrastraba hasta la puerta de entrada… y es que había corrido unos cientos de kilómetros huyendo de un enamorado… y en el camino se había topado con un perro todo rabioso y endemoniadamente atlético que lo persiguió la mitad del camino. Luego, al pasar frente a la policía con un tipo corriendo detrás de él los oficiales no pudieron menos que pensar que era un ladrón y también se unieron a la maratón y al final había dado con un grupo de chicas histéricas que lo confundieron con su estrella de rock favorita…

" al menos me libré de todos" – pensó para darse ánimos- "aunque casi no vivo para contarlo… pensándolo bien, tal vez no logre sobrevivir de todos modos porque, tarde o temprano, Kaoru va a enterarse de lo ocurrido"

Estiró tortuosamente uno de sus brazos, tocó la puerta y…

-Buenas noches Hikaru

-Kaoru… es muy tarde deberías estar dormida – comentó con un tono que pretendía ser alegre

-Estaba preocupada ¿dónde andabas?

-Por… ahí – hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-¿estás bien? Parece ser que te lastimaste

-No te preocupes… a propósito ¿cómo te fue hoy con tu amiguito?

-Me parece que mejor que a ti…

-Eso creo…- corroboró sobando su trasero y entrando a la casa

-Hikaru – llamó Kaoru desde la puerta

-¿si? – volteó y vio como el menor se acercaba

-No sabía que fueras tan "protector" -agregó con tono burlón al pasar a su lado y antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras continuó- ¿o debería decir...celoso?

-¿Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo! La verdad este no es precisamente un capítulo… lo hice para zanjar (más bien acabar) definitivamente con "Eijiro" , pero tengo listo el siguiente que es una especie de "especial" (valga la rebundancia) porque viene bastante extenso :XD ... Ahora, aquí les dejo el capítulo… el otro lo subiré en uno o dos días

P.d.: que no se les olvide dejar reviews, que son el humilde sustento de esta escritora u.u

nos vemos!!

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° _**

Capítulo 3: "Lo que nunca empezó terminó de la peor manera"

Al día siguiente a pesar de que Hikaru amaneció muy adolorido lo hizo con una gran sonrisa ya que lo más probable era que su querido hermanito y ese estúpido de "Eijiro" no volvieran a verse en algo así como… ¡el resto de la eternidad!

Se vistió y se arregló con esmero pensando en que quizás después de comer ambos podrían salir a dar una vuelta. Sin embargo, ese optimismo se esfumó en un segundo al admitir que Kaoru no bajaría a desayunar y luego de escuchar los comentarios de la "discreta" servidumbre. Preocupado llegó a la puerta de su cuarto. Tomó la perilla, la dio vuelta y casi se corta las venas al notar que estaba cerrada, hasta que recordó que desde que Kaoru había tenido el accidente acostumbraba a dejar la puerta con llave:Xd

-Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡abre ¿quieres?! – gritaba Hikaru desde el pasillo, intentando, inútilmente de que se abriera la puerta. Pero por toda respuesta recibió un par de sollozos más fuertes aún. Resignado, no pudo más que acurrucarse en el suelo a esperar.

-Señor Hitachiin – comentaron un par de chicas con idénticos uniformes

-No molesten

-Es que… hicimos lo que nos pidió ,señor – comenzó una

-¿en serio?

-Así es… entramos a la red y verificamos las llamadas que… - continuó la otra

-¡Sí ,eso ya lo sé! ¡Dense prisa!

-El joven Eijiro mantuvo una conversación hace un par de Horas con la señorita…- hablaron ambas

-Señor – cortó rápidamente Hikaru

-Ah! Sí, claro… es la costumbre – replicó la primera

-¿Así que llamó a Kaoru? ¿Y qué quería?

-Él… terminó con ella… digo él! – concluyó la otra

-¿en serio? ¿¡Terminaron?! – exclamó mientras que Kaoru lloraba más fuerte - esperen un minuto… si terminaron… ¿significa que esos dos eran algo?

-No mencionaron nada acerca de eso… - comentaron ambas mientras se alejaban del alcance del mayor

-¿Qué motivos le dio?

-Dijo que la cita había sido un desastre y que esas claramente eran señales de que lo suyo no podría funcionar… - la empleada estaba oculta detrás de la espalda de la otra

-Agregó que era probable que estuviera maldita o fuera víctima de algún tipo de magia negra y que lo más aconsejable era recurrir a algún exorcismo – complementó la "empleada-escudo"

-Ese cretino! Que se cree que es?!

-No lo llames así… - replicó Kaoru al abrir la puerta

-Kaoru…

-No tuvo la culpa – le manda una mirada asesina a Hikaru – los accidentes pasan ¿no?

-Sí… suelen pasar… - comentó Hikaru al tiempo que inmensas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro

-Bueno, no importa… tú no lo obligaste a que terminara conmigo…- comenzando a llorar- si el me hubiera amado de verdad no habría hecho algo como esto…

-Tienes toda la razón – afirmó de inmediato intentando zanjar el asunto

-¡¡Guaaaa!! Hika-chan ¿es que no soy bonita? – preguntó el menor lanzándose a los brazos del otro y comenzando a derramar lágrimas sobre su pecho- Yo…

-Tranquila Kaoru… eres muy linda… - afirmó notando como sus mejillas se encendían - los hombres… solimos ser así de tontos… pero no es para que te pongas así…

-¡¡Guaaaa!!

-Te… ¿te parece si salimos a algún lado para que te saques a ese imbécil de la cabeza? – la verdad era que Hikaru estaba la mar de incómodo con el inesperado giro que habían dado las cosas

-Está bien… pero con una condición – haciendo pequeños pucheros

-¿cuál? – preguntó acariciando suavemente su cabeza

-Que dejes de llamarlo idiota

-De acuerdo – prometió cruzando los dedos detrás de la cabeza del menor

De esa forma salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; se detuvieron en una plaza cerca del centro y desde allí caminaron viendo tiendas y disfrutando del aire libre.

-¿tienes hambre? – preguntó el mayor

-Algo…

Y como era muy tarde para desayunar y muy temprano para almorzar Hikaru pensó que lo mejor era comer algo rápido. Entonces pararon en una heladería pero apenas y se habían detenido frente al local Kaoru se detuvo; el otro ,preocupado, volteó a verlo sólo para encontrarse con sus ojitos llorosos.

-¡Kaoru! ¿te duele algo? ¡Kaoru!

-Aquí fue… donde …

-¿dónde qué?

Fue entonces que recordó que el día anterior su hermano y ese chico habían pasado a ese lugar…maldiciendo su estupidez se apresuró a marcharse de allí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…. Frases como "en una banca como esta el me tomo de la mano", "ese era su color favorito", o "ese peinado es prácticamente idéntico al de él" se hicieron tan frecuentes que a la hora de almuerzo era Hikaru quien quería ponerse a llorar.

¿desde cuando Kaoru era tan enamoradizo, sentimental y sensible?¿de verdad podría recuperarlo? Porque le parecía que lo había perdido por completo

"Ahora lo único que falta es que - comenzó Hikaru hablando consigo mismo- ya no importa" – agregó al ver como Kaoru se zampaba toneladas de comida. Suspiró y fijo su vista en la ventana… "tienda de mascotas" – leyó en un cartel al tiempo que en su cerebro se maquinaba una idea. Se apresuraron a pagar y se marcharon; Kaoru guiado quien sabe a dónde por su hermano

-Hika-chan ¿adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás…

Caminaron un par de cuadras y dieron con lo que el mayor buscaba. Una colorida y amplia tienda de mascotas llena de pequeños animales que llenaban el ambiente de sus característicos sonidos. Entraron y a Kaoru se le terminó la tristeza casi al instante

-¡Qué lindos!

-Puedes elegir el que quieras…

-¿seguro?

-Claro

-¿Pero mamá no se enfadaría?

-Contigo nadie puede enojarse Kaoru…

Se sonrieron y observaron fijamente hasta que Kaoru notó un ligero cosquilleo en el brazo y al verlo, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño gatito estaba trepando por él

-Tienes mucha energía… y agallas… - comentó con ternura- creo que te has ganado un nuevo hogar ... Hikaru, quiero este

-¿seguro? Apenas y has visto la tienda.

-Estoy muy segura – afirmó acariciando al pequeño neko

-Perfecto, pero con una condición

-¿cuál?

-Que no vuelvas a llorar por ese idiota

Kaoru notó tal ternura grabada en esas palabras que accedió de inmediato

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias…

Compraron el animal y llamaron para que fueran a recogerlos

-¿cómo vas a llamarlo?

-Hika-chan

-¿qué pasa?

Antes de responder Kaoru río suavemente- ese va a ser su nombre – comentó divertido

-¡¿Y por qué un gato va a llevar mi nombre?!

-Mm… porque me parece que… es como tú…

-¿eh?

-Los gatos son muy lindos y protectores… las madres suelen ser muy celosas … y son buena compañía…

-Kaoru…

-¿no te parece? - sonríe

-Sí…

Ninguno era capaz de apartar la vista del otro ni podían dejar de sonreir... y entonces "Hika-chan" comenzó a juguetear con una mariposa que se posó en el hombro de Kaoru y entre tanto jaleo un par de labios terminaron por juntarse, y aunque fue tan sólo un pequeño roce ambos corazones se ahogaron en la confusión y en una marea de sentimientos contradictorios...

-K-kaoru yo… lo siento… yo…

-Hika…ru… ¡eres un idiota!

-P-pero Kaoru yo…

-¿Sabes? ¡¡Ahora noto la gran diferencia entre ustedes!! ¡Hika-chan no es tan fastidioso!

-¡Kaoru!

No se hablaron durante el camino de regreso, (en realidad el menor ni siquiera le dirijió una mirada al otro) y al llegar Kaoru corrió hasta su habitación haciendo caso omiso a las disculpas de su hermano.

-Kaoru! ¡Kaoru abre, por favor! no sé ni siquiera porque estas tan molesto… ¡¡sólo fue un accidente!! - "lamentablemente" se escuchó en su cabeza

-Eso tal vez sea porque… - comenzó una sirvienta que salía de la habitación.

-Ese fue su primer beso – terminó la otra y ambas (muy emocionadas, quién sabe por qué) se retiraron

-¿el primero? – Hikaru medio sorprendido medio feliz delineó sus labios en los que ahora podía observarse una hermosa sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!: lamento la demora... el colegio me supone más tiempo del que quisiera... de todas formas aquí estoy poniendo a su disposición el fruto de mi trabajo... a propósito, sé que dije que sería un capítulo largo pero decidí que para no cambiar la estructura de la historia queda mejor dos capítulos normales (el otro lo subo mañana, lo prometo)... espero que les gusten, además quiero dejar claro que ( y ahora lo aviso de antemano) creo que tardaré un poco mucho en subir el próximo

¡¡nos vemos!!

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° _**

Capítulo 4: "Sólo para chicas "

Hikaru sintió algo punzante caminar por su brazo, abrió lentamente sus ojos, miró el despertador y al ver la hora en él – nueve treinta- supuso que podía dormir un poco más especialmente porque no quería ver el enojo de Kaoru explotado hasta tal punto otra vez…

Estas eran las ideas que pasaban por su mente mientras aquella extraña sensación daba paso a un ligero cosquilleo que comenzó a subir por su espalda

- Hika-chan... - susurró mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba - qué raro... ¿por qué dejaste sólo a Kaoru? - por toda respuesta el minimo se acurruco contra su pecho- está bien...puedes quedarte...

Hikaru se cubrió por completo con la sábana (de paso a Hika-chan) y a tientas buscó su almohada hasta que encontró algo blando y cálido y creyendo que era su cabecera se aferró más a él, pero… más equivocadono podría haber estado (salió verso: Xd)

- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó sorprendido, ¿podía ser que hubiera recuperado la memoria? ... No, definitivamente no – se respondió enseguida al ver la ropa que traía puesta y ese enojo -que no le gustaba nada- en su cara

– ¡Hikaru! – Exclama al tiempo que se levanta de un salto- ¿¡qué haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que…! – se interrumpió al ver en rededor y notar que nada de eso debería estar en su cuarto

- ¿qué es lo que no te gusta Kaoru? – cuestionó, sonriente, el mayor

- ¿có-cómo llegué aquí? –apartándose rápidamente de Hikaru

- no te preocupes… no te hice nada… es más, creo que yo debería desconfiar de ti, ya que…

- cállate – le lanzó la almohada que tenía a su lado y un suave y muy ofendido maullido escapó de la garganta del gatito, a quien le había dado de lleno.

- ¿Hika- chan?

- Cuando desperté ya estaba aquí

- mm...

- ¿pasó algo?... ¿tuviste pesadillas o algo así?

- no... seguramente yo... bueno, no importa sólo... ¡¡mantente alejado de nosotros!!

- pero si ustedes fueron los que...

- Buenos días - se despidió el menor, tomó a su mascota y se marchó pisando fuerte. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando fue detenido por una empleada

- Señorita Kaoru

- ¿eh?

- sus padres acaban de llamar y anunciaron que su prima Haruka llegaría a la hora de almuerzo

- ¿en serio? – Pregunta Hikaru que venía tras su hermano - ¿esa chica fastidiosa otra vez por acá?

- no digas esas cosas, es nuestra prima

- ¡¿pero qué dices?! ¿A poco no recuerdas todas las bromas que le jugábamos?

- ¿bromas dices?

- ¡Kaoru! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡La destetábamos! Y…

- ya basta. Ella vendrá y se quedara cuanto quiera y tú – le da con un dedo en el pecho – no vas a hacer ninguna de "tus bromas" ¿entendido?

- Sí, sí está bien… - respondió medio amedrentado por esa mirada que le mandó Kaoru

Tal y como se había anunciado Haruka llegó un poco antes de la comida, que se llevo a cabo prácticamente sin incidentes… salvo cuando Hikaru derramó la "jarra" de jugo sobre el traje de su prima o cambió la salsa de chocolate de su postre por barro…pero hay que recordar que todos podemos cometer errores: Xd

Luego de comer, Hikaru puso el pretexto de ayudar a su prima a bajar el equipaje (cosa que nadie salvo Kaoru creyó) para hablar con ella.

- escucha niñata Kaoru no está muy

- tus padres me dijeron todo – replicó con calma al tiempo que le entregaba un "par" de maletas- y no te preocupes, en realidad el único que me ha caído mal todo este tiempo has sido tú, así que no debes temer; no le haré nada a Kaoru

- ¡tampoco es bueno que te la pases con él haciendo cosas de niñas!

- ¿por qué no?

- ¡porque Kaoru es un chico!

- lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que ya no te necesite y comience a relacionarse con otras personas, después de todo el médico dijo que era pasajero ¿no? Lo más probable es que no recuerde mucho de esto una vez que se recupere

- yo…

- bueno, ahora iré con Kaoru , hace rato que debería estar con "ella"

Durante el resto de la tarde y de la semana "ambas" se la pasaban de compras, hablando en su habitación, leyendo revistas, horneando pasteles, cosiendo pañuelos, tomando el té, en fin, todas aquellas cosas de las Hikaru estaba excluido… aunque no por eso dejaba de acompañarlas, no obstante lo hacía a cierta distancia porque no quería darle la razón a su odiosa prima… hasta que una tarde escuchó algo que no le gustó para nada:

- y entonces le dije que la fiesta podría celebrarse aquí… tus padres me autorizaron, no te preocupes, además no serán más de diez personas… ¡dice que sí Kaoru! ¡por favor! No veo desde hace mucho a mis amigas

-yo no tengo problema pero Hikaru…- comentó al tiempo que jugaba con el pequeño animal

-¡si tú dices que sí el no se podrá negar! ¡vamos! ¡Kein se muere de ganas por verte otra vez!

-P-pues…

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó Hikaru irrumpiendo en la escena (¿cómo diantres se escondió detrás de esa maceta tan pequeña?)

-¿Hikaru? – ambas lo observaban con idénticas miradas de asombro

-¿Por qué no? – cuestionó Haruka reponiéndose rápidamente

-Porque…

-Ya le pedimos permiso a tus padres

-Sí, pero…

-Prometemos que no te molestaremos

-¡Ese no es el problema!

-¿y cuál es?

-¡El problema es que Kaoru es un chico! ¡Y lo único que haces es confundirlo! No te das cuenta de que si le gustara otro chico…

-¡Ya basta Hikaru! ¡Me tienes harta! – replicó Kaoru

-Pero Kaoru…

-Escucha, ¡la fiesta se hará y punto! … - se voltea y se cruza de brazos antes de continuar- y para que sepas sólo vendrán chicas

-¿eh? ¿Y Kein? ¡¡no me vas a decir que es una chica!

-Claro que no- intervino Haruka - es el hermano de una de ellas, nos encontramos con él cuando fuimos de compras hace unos días…

Ante este comentario Hikaru le manda una mirada bastante extrañada a su prima

-En la tienda de lencería… - aclaró - es que él, a diferencia de "otros" – hizo énfasis en la palabra- es lo suficientemente maduro como para acompañar a su hermana a comprar ropa interior

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – pregunta el menor

-Nosotros nos entendemos ¿no Hikaru?

"¡Maldita arpía! ¿Desde cuando sabrá que las estoy siguiendo?" – se preguntó en silencio mientras un escalofrío se extendía por su cuerpo

-Bueno… en ese caso… si sólo van a haber chicas… supongo que está bien –repuso en voz alta

-¿seguro? – inquirió Haruka

-Sí ,sí – aseguró

-¿nos das tu palabra?

-Sí cómo quieras... les doy mi palabra de que no intentaré hacer nada para impedir su fiesta – prometió de manera solemne (con una mano sobre el corazón)

-Pues en ese caso está bien – repuso la joven sonriendo con satisfacción

-Gracias Hikaru- agregó Kaoru con una leve sonrisa

-Y apropósito querido primo – repuso Haruka con tono burlón- si consideramos tus razones… ¿no es mucho peor que Kaoru esté rodeado de esa forma por chicas?

-¿eh? O.o

Ambas "chicas" se miraron, a punto de estallar de la risa, y se marcharon, dejando a un Hikaru más que consternado.

Los días posteriores a esa conversación se centraron en los preparativos para la fiesta, tiempo durante el cual Hikaru mantuvo su orgullo como segunda prioridad e intentó convencer incontables veces a su prima para que no hiciera la dichosa celebración

-Ya te dije que no… y estoy perdiendo la paciencia ¿verdad qué es molesto? - preguntó , aparentemente, a Hika-chan que estaba medio dormido en su regazo

-Pero no sabemos lo perjudicial que podría ser para Kaoru

-Ya te lo dije aunque yo tratara de impedirlo sería mucho peor… se sentiría rechazada o algo así

-Pero…

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es… unirte al club Hika-chan

-¿A qué club?

-No creí que pudieras ser tan despistado … - tomó su cabeza y la movió hacia arriba de modo que quedara de frente a un enorme (de más de diez metros) cartel en donde se leía "el Club de los Cerezos"

- A ese

-¿Quién le pone así a un club?

-Un grupo de chicas presididas por mí

-Entonces… ¿estás insinuando que yo…?

-Tú no. No podrías por que eres un chico… pero aún así… Kaoru está dentro… mm… me pregunto que podrías hacer – se puso un dedo en el mentón simulando que buscaba una solución

-¿Estás bromeando no?

-Eso depende de ti- la joven continuó bordando dejando al mayor de los Hitachiin con su dilema

"Tiene razón… y si esa es la única forma yo… ¡espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo Hikaru? Seguramente tiene algo planeado en caso de que acepte su propuesta… pero aún así… quiero estar cerca de Kaoru" -pensó con nostalgia- "y si esa es la única forma de volver a acercarme a él… entonces…"

Tomó su chaqueta y salió apresuradamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí estoy con la otra parte, ojalá les guste. También quería darles las gracias por las reviews y decirles que espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios...

Nos vemos !! (espero que más temprano que tarde)

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° _**

Capítulo 5: "El Club de los Cerezos"

-¿Hikaru? – preguntaron Kaoru y Haruka al unísono, con el mismo tono y conteniendo la risa - ¿qué te hiciste?

-Sólo es un nuevo corte - respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y "las" otras observaban boquiabiertas los rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

-¿Y esa ropa? – comentó Kaoru señalando un vestido de color azul

-creí que debía vestirme para la ocasión

-está bien pero… esto no es un baile de disfraces – replicó el menor

-Ni un cuento de princesas – acotó Haruka

-Digan lo que quieran – hace un ademán de irse pero recuerda algo y por medio de señas le indica a su prima que se acerque- Apropósito… ¿ahora si puedo…?

-Sí, ahora si puedes venir a la fiesta, aunque…

-¿Aunque que?

-Debes atenerte a las reglas del juego – agregó con una sonrisa que a Hikaru no le gustó nada

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° _**

El reloj dio las ocho y las puertas de la mansión Hitachiin se abrieron para recibir a las invitadas, quienes pasaron al salón a tomar el té.

-Y estas son Kaoru y Hikari – "las" presentó Haruka

-¡Vaya son gemelas! – (que raro ¿a caso ninguna sabía que "las hijas" de la familia Hitachiin deberían ser chicos?)

-¡Qué lindas se ven así! – exclamaron algunas al ver que sus ropas combinaban

-Gracias- comentó "una" avergonzada Kaoru

-Sí… eso – espetó Hikaru

Y así la conversación avanzó rápidamente o al menos así fue para Kaoru porque Hikaru sólo respondía con monosílabos y su voz… no ayudaba mucho; por ende, todas las chicas comenzaron a evitar a "Hikari"

-No deberías ser tan descortés Hikaru- comentó Kaoru sentándose a su lado (en el rincón más húmedo, oscuro y solitario de la sala)

-Creí que iba a poder estar contigo… - comentó medio amurrado

-Mm… yo creo que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos…

-Tal vez… oye… ¿dónde está Hika-chan?

-Lo dejé durmiendo en mi habitación ¿por qué?

-Porque el me habría dado un gran apoyo moral

Ambos se observaron fijamente y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír… ninguno tenía idea de que era tan gracioso; lo más probable era el hecho de que cuando estaban juntos una gran felicidad emanaba de ellos

-Muy bien chicas! Ahora subiremos e iniciaremos nuestra fiesta (entiéndase pijamada) – anunció Haruka interrumpiendo la amena "conversación" de nuestros gemelitos

Todas subieron y llegaron a una habitación hasta la habitación que se había preparado para la ocasión

-Bueno… los pijamas están en los percheros elijan el que más les guste!

-Sí!- gritaron todas al unísono haciendo que los vidrios se estremecieran peligrosamente

Y así comenzó el armagedon para ver quien se quedaba con tal o cual prenda

-Tú puedes aprovechar para cambiarte en uno de los baños – susurró Haruko a Hikaru

-Gracias

-No hay de que…

Hikaru llegó al baño, cerró la puerta, quitó la tela que cubría la ropa y lanzó una maldición; Haruko le había dado un peluche en vez de pijama: era de cuerpo entero y tenía orejitas y cola incluidas además de que estaba lo infaltable: el color rosa.

-Te quedó perfecto según lo que veo - comentó Haruka que estaba esperando fuera del baño

-Tú… - mirada asesina cortesía de Hikaru

-Te lo dije… que tendrías que atenerte a las reglas y apropósito; esto apenas empieza

Todos se reunieron en el centro de la habitación y se ubicaron sobre unos cojines y almohadones de distintos colores.

-Bueno, ahora ¿alguien sería tan amable de explicarles a nuestras invitadas lo que haremos?

-Primero que nada tomaremos nuestras muñecas y las vestiremos y le arreglaremos el cabello ¿no? - respondió una

-Luego nos maquillamos

-Después viene el Karaoke

-leer artículos de revista y luego comentarlos

-así es... todas están en lo correcto aunque falta algo... - se escucharon murmullos excitados- … "verdad o castigo" - terminó con voz teatral

-¡esperen un momentito! - irrumpió Hikaru

-¿qué pasa?

-Eso quiero saber… ¿no habrá guerra de almohadas o juegos de video?¿O ver películasde acción? ¿dónde queda la diversión?

Ahora era Hikaru quien poco menos que cae congelado por las frías miradas que le enviaban todas

-Pues no va a llegar nunca si continuas con esa actitud

-Es verdad… esas cosas son para chicos…

-Eso, eso – afirmaron algunas con la cabeza

-Así es Hika-chan… son cosas de chicos – comentó socarronamente su anfitriona

-¿eh? – siente un escalofrío- ah! Sí claro. Sólo era una broma – rectificó mientras gruesos goterones caían de sus hermosos ojos

-Bien! ¡Entonces empecemos!

Todas sacaron de quien sabe donde un estuche de maquillaje, una maleta con ropa y una muñeca

-¿No trajiste la tuya? - preguntó una chica a Hikaru

-P-pues… yo… - todas las miradas puestas en él- estaba un poco enferma así que se quedó en cama – repuso riendo nerviosamente y todo sonrojado (por la estupidez que acababa de decir)

-Entonces… no estaría bien que dejáramos que te aburrieras mientras nosotras hacemos esto ¿no? - agregó otra

-No, no se molesten está bi…

-¡Escuchen todas! - Haruka hizo su aparición- En esta ocasión en vez de arreglar a nuestras muñecas… - mirada tétrica a Hikaru- ¿qué les parece si le damos unos retoques a Hikari?

Todas se mostraron de acuerdo- menos Hikaru claro pero no lo tomaron en cuenta- así que se pusieron manos a la obra

-¿qué crees que haces? ¡Me van a descubrir!

-No te preocupes por eso… sólo van a maquillarte…

-¡¿sólo?!

Y si que lo maquillaron (poco menos le pintan la cara) aparte de que le pedían que se cambiara de vestido cada cinco minutos (era como si cada una realmente estuviera arreglando a su muñeca) e incluso le tiñeron el pelo en un par de ocasiones (el resto se lo ondulaba, alisaba o le hacía exuberantes peinados)

Luego de dos horas las chicas se dieron por satisfechas y Hikaru… por muerto

-Ahora nos toca el karaoke… así que busquen una pareja y ¡comencemos! - anunció Haruka

Pero con Hikaru eran nueve en total así que al final tuvo que pasar a cantar solo. Lo que no habría sido problema en condiciones normales pero al intentar hacer parecer su voz más "femenina" el resultado no podría haber sido peor.

-Ahora cada quien coja una revista, lea un artículo y luego lo comentamos entre todas ¿de acuerdo?

Pero para cuando había terminado de explicar todas estaban leyendo

-¿Hikaru no piensas unírteles?

-Ya he tenido suficiente de cosas de chicas para el resto de mi vida

-Claro… eso era de esperarse teniendo un hermano tan tierno y atractivo ¿no?

-¿eh? Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo es un comentario – se encoge de hombros – y encuanto a eso – señala a las chicas- ¿te mencioné que estas chicas son hijas de unos clientes muy importantes para nuestros padres?

-¿eh?

-Así que es mejor que no te vean desanimado

-Pero…

-Ten, puedes leer esta y date prisa porque quedan sólo quince minutos

-De acuerdo…

Mientras pasaba las páginas más color le subía a la cara…hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención

¿"Cómo saber si realmente estás enamorado"?- leyó el titulo y como lo embargó la curiosidad continuó-"cuando estás con esa persona el tiempo se detiene, no porque te aburras, al contrario, es que te encanta tanto estar con ella que logras atesorar cada segundo a su lado, cada detalle... dejas de lados sus defectos, es más, los tranformas en maravillosas virtudes que hacen que te guste aún más... serías capaz de dar tu vida por verla sonreír... por hacerla feliz... conoces cada parte de esa persona y aún así no puedes dejar de verla porque a cada minuto se vuelve más hermosa y radiante... - levantó la vista del papel y miró medio atontado a Kaoru... ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué, siendo gemelos, teniendo el mismo cuerpo, se la pasaba viendo a Kaoru? antes de pensarlo demasiado cerró de golpe la revista, aunque no podía dejar de ver a su hermano

-Y ahora es tu turno Hikaru

- ¿eh?- "ups! que tonto lo había olvidado! muy bien, calma... sólo tengo que inventar algo, no es muy difícil... a ver..."- bueno… yo… leí acerca de… - estaba frito… lo descubrirían y todo se arruinaría (eso sonó un poco catastrófico ¿no? )-la nueva línea invierno que saldrá la próxima semana de la empresa "Korean" - soltó casi sin pensar al ver un anuncio en la portada de la revista

-Había escuchado algo al respecto - comentó en voz alta una de las chicas

-¿qué decía?- preguntaron las otras que se habían comenzado a interesar en el tema

-Que tanto la calidad como los diseños son pésimos así que las personas que tuvieran el suficiente ingreso como para acceder a la revista no debía optar por algo tan deficiente

Hikaru respiró aliviado al ver como las demás hablaban animadamente al respecto

-Me sorprendes…- susurró Haruka

-Lo mismo digo ¿cómo logras controlarlas?

-Es cosa de chicas…- le guiñó un ojo, luego Dio unas palmadas y todas guardaron silencio- Creo que es una excelente ocasión para recordarle que la compañía de nuestra familia produce prendas de óptima calidad y máxima originalidad ¿no? – deja escapar una leve risa al igual que las otras- Perfecto, sólo quería asegurarme... ahora sólo falta…

- "verdad o castigo" gritaron todas (hace rato que Kaoru pasó a ser parte de la masa :Xd) y comenzaron a golpear unos bastones como en una especie de ritual

-Estamos algo justas de tiempo así que sólo tendremos a una víctima esta noche…

todas guardaron un silencio total

-Hikari ¿nos harías el honor?

-¡No!… es decir, me gustaría que fuera otra persona, tengo mucho sueño y…

-Será rápido

-Pero…

-Es como si tuvieras miedo

-Nada de eso!

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno. No hay ningún problema – replicó e inmediatemente se ubicó en el centro

-Una hará una pregunta y en caso de que elijas el castigo la otra será quien lo dicte ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó más para las demás que para Hikaru-Bien comencemos

-Muy bien ¿verdad o castigo? - preguntó la chica que estaba a su derecha

Hikaru pensando que sería muy fácil inventar algo que hacer algo mientras todos estuvieran viendo eligió verdad

-Mm… - Haruko aparece vestida de negro y en actitud de "no pueden verme" y le entrega una tarjetita a la chica - ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien a quien no deberías amar? ¿Como un familiar u otra chica?-leyó – la palabra chica está entre comillas no sé muy bien por qué pero esa es la pregunta

-Ahora tu respuesta- apremió Haruka

-Claro que no… pienso que con respecto a lo primero tiende a confundirse con el cariño y en cuanto a lo otro… simplemente me parece algo totalmente anormal y…

-Bien. Para ya antes de que te arrepientas luego – añadió en un susurro pero justo en ese momento todas guardaron silencio así que lo oyeron- lo digo porque uno nunca sabe de quien se enamora…- moviendo la mano como diciendo que no le dieran tanta importancia - en estas cosas manda el corazón Hikari, así que no seas tan categórica ¿de acuerdo? – todas afirmaron con la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo secaron sus lágrimas

Todas menos Kaoru que, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, también sintió ganas de llorar pero no exactamente por la emoción… algo en su pecho dolía… dolía terriblemente mientras la palabra "cariño" resonaba en su mente

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué es lo más ridículo que has hecho? - preguntó otra luego de que Hikaru eligiera verdad

Lo primero en lo que pensó Hikaru fue el hecho de estar vestido de chica y respondiendo esa estúpida pregunta pero sabía que no podía responder con eso así que rápidamente inventó una historia en la que se vestía de chico y fingía estar enamorada de sí misma para poner celoso a otro chico… historia que le salió bastante bien (natural) aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué

-Ahora la última pregunta

- pero antes me gustaría retarte a que elijas castigo Hikari - interrumpió Haruka

- claro... no hay problema - respondió el mayor en un lapso de estúpida confianza

-Tienes que besar a Helen- soltó sin más

-¿Qué que?

-Ya escuchaste… ¡vamos! Sólo son un par de chicas… es un "beso de amigas" ¿no?

-Claro que sí pero… es sólo en la mejilla ¿no?

-Claro… y apresúrate que soy capaz de pedirte algo muuuucho más indecente

-Por mí no hay problema-comentó la aludida

-Está bien…- sin poder evitarlo buscó a Kaoru con la mirada y se sintió aún peor al encontrarla... "pero si aún no he hecho nada" pensó medio feliz medio extrañado por su reaccióenzaron a acercarse y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros Haruka los empujó y los pésimos reflejos de ambos les pasaron la cuenta

- Oigan! – Kaoru "las" separa - ese no era el trato

- tienes razón pero no pareció importarles ¿no?

- apaguemos las luces y durmámonos ya ¿si? -

-De acuerdo - Haruka se encogió de hombros y se volteó para darles el aviso a las demás... Y así, con esa escenita grabada en la mente, prepararon todo y se acostaron

Kaoru, no pudiendo resistir más, pegó su cabeza a la almohada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

Mientras cada lágrima confundía más sus pensamientos…"amor"… "anormal"… ""cariño"… "Hikaru"…

Su mente y su corazón latían repitiendo esa secuencia… una y otra vez sucesivamente… y aún… así no podía encontrarles un sentido lógico…

A su vez Hikaru se sentía sucio… había besado a una chica… nunca lo había hecho desde que besó a Haruhi… luego había venido su hermano… y posteriormente esa chica… pero… más allá de algo húmedo no había sentido nada… pero ¿es que acaso en las veces anteriores si lo había hecho? Era comprensible en el primer caso pero… porque esa felicidad emanaba de él al recordar su beso con Kaoru? y no sólo el beso... Kaoru era todo para él, desde siempre había sido así... el amaba a su hermano, más que nada, más que nadie pero... ¿era posible que el "amor de hermanos" hubiera llegado tan lejos?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!! lamento mucho el retraso pero tuve algunos problemitas y bla bla bla... en fin... aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten tanto como los otros... tal vez es algo corto pero no creo que me demore más de dos días subir los que faltan... sip, nos acercamos al final de esta historia, aunque creo que le haré epilógo (mis finales no suelen ser del gusto de muchos) si es que quieren claro... ¡Bien! ¡que inicie la cuenta regresiva!

º (( **¡3!** ))º

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°_**

Capitulo 6: "Sin poder evitarlo... me enamoré de ti"

Era una mañana encantadora. El cielo azul, el Sol brillaba a mil por hora, los ángeles cantaban sus alabanzas matutinas en una armonía perfecta con el resto de la gloriosa creación y nuestros gemelitos...

-¡Maldición! no puedo creer que me dejara engañar tan fácilmente... - exclamó el mayor de los pelirrojos- las mujeres son unas brujas sin corazón y de sangre fría - murmuró por lo bajo

- fue tu culpa... por tragarte todo... - respondió Haruka antes de llevarse una taza de café a los labios. "Peor que un niño" agregó para sí- además no quieras buscar una excusa para tu falta de ánimo o tu enojo Hika-chan

-¡¿eh?! Pero si yo estoy en perfectas condiciones!!

- ya sabes... sólo fue un beso... no entiendo por qué están tan deprimidos – comentó la chica sin hacerle caso

-pero... espera dijiste ¿están?

- claro... tú y Kaoru...- suspira- pero supongo que hasta yo puedo equivocarme de vez en cuando… Hikaru no estaría confundido porque él no es "anormal" y por ende no tendría sentido que estuviera enamorado de su hermano

-Yo… - "¿enamorado dijo?"

-Y lo más probable es que Kaoru estuviera celoso porque tú besaste a esa chica tan linda- tomando otro sorbo de café- sería ridículo que estuvieran tristes si fuera lo contrario – concluyó dando paso a una estridente risa

-Sí… ridículo… - susurraron ambos (Kaoru estaba escuchando en la puerta:XD)

-A propósito… me iré mañana

-¿en serio? Por qué no te quedas un poco más? – preguntaron a la vez mientras Kaoru entraba

"creo que es demasiado pronto para que estemos solos"- pensaron ambos

-Me alegra saber que soy bienvenida pero temo que me es imposible quedarme más tiempo

Se instaló un incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de una silla al ser empujada y la persona que se sentó en ella

- la verdad es que... - interrumpió de pronto Haruka con un tono totalmente diferente- por muy divertido que les parecía jugarme todo tipo de bromas en el pasado... al final terminaban acompañándome cuando lo necesitaba... haciéndome sonreír...

- ¿eh? ¿por qué estás tan melancólica de repente?

- yo... quería ayudarlos a ser felices también ¿saben?

- Haru-chan...

- cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo los quiero a ustedes... se es capaz de sacrificar hasta la propia felicidad para lograr la de aquella persona ¿no les parece que tengo razón? - inquirió con una maternal sonrisa

- cla-claro que sí...

- ¡bien! por eso...

-¿por...eso?

- ¡me encantaría que me acompañaran en una cita doble mañana!-agregó alegremente

-¿¡cita doble!? - exclamaron sorprendidos. "Esta mujer está loca"- concluyó Hikaru

- si... a pesar de que me iré mañana mis padres piensan volver a Japón luego de las vacaciones y me pidieron que me encargara de los asuntos de admisión para mi próximo colegio... así que mañana iré a ver a la familia Sou y su hijo me invitó a ir a un Parque de Atracciones con sus ami... ¿Hikaru?

- ¡¿Sou?!

- sí... los conoces?

- algo... - ¿de verdad qué ahora está de nuestra parte? yo creo que quiere hacerme la vida imposible hasta el final ¬¬

-entonces con mayor razón tienes bueno, tienen que acompañarme- toma las manos de Hikaru y mira a Kaoru

- ¡diablos!... ¿cuándo fue que llegamos a esto?

- Hikaru... - se escucha Kaoru,serio

-¿qué pasa?

- no... nada... vayamos ¿si? - carita de ángel irradiando ternura

- está bien... - "si lo pides así..."

- ¡perfecto!

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin grandes interrupciones. Luego de media hora, Kaoru se despidió retirándose a su cuarto.

- ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste? - inquirió un molesto Hikaru

- no te pongas así... además esa cara... de seguro Kaoru debió haber recordado algo ¿no te parece?

- aunque así fuera no creo que ayude...

-mmm... - cara inquisitiva

- ¿qué?

- desde que recibí la invitación de ese chico y me preguntó por ustedes... he estado pensando

-¿en qué?

- incluso a ti se te podría haber ocurrido que el Host Club podría haber ayudado a Kaoru ¿no?

- ¿ayudar? lejos de ayudar ellos...

- y llegué a la conclusión de que... a estas alturas las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Kaoru permanece como una chica ¿no?... al menos tu culpa disminuiría un tanto

- n-no sé de qué hablas...

- tal vez ... sea cierto que no te has dado cuenta de ello... pero piénsalo... piensa qué es lo que realmente quieres...- Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Hikaru sonriendole cuan hermana mayor.

Después de esa extraña conversación, Hikaru se metiò a la ducha con la ligera idea de que tal y como decía Haruka se le estaba escapando algo... algo bastante importante...

- veamos...

Hizo mentalmente un recuento de cuanto había pasado en los últimas semanas y se dió cuenta de que hasta esa mañana no había pensado ni en Haruhi ni en nadie o nada más que Kaoru...

De pronto golpeó la pared con un brusco movimiento de su puño

- ¡Maldición!-¿a quién creía que engañaba? Esto que sentía era todo menos "amor fraternal" – como había intentado convencerse– nadie podía ver a su hermano cómo el lo hacía sin sentir algo más que amistad…

Y es que sólo Kaoru podía verse así de bien... sólo él podía hacerle sentir tan insignificante y tan afortunado…

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, un ángel sin alas, un sol que iluminaba y cautivaba cuanto encontraba a su paso… incluso el corazón de su hermano…

- incluso... soy capaz de pensar en cosas tan cursis como éstas- pensaba mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- no es que sea algo malo Hikaru... - susurró Haruka desde fuera del baño.

Casi una hora más tarde, Hikaru partió a reunirse con los otros

- ¡Hika-chan te demoraste demasiado! ¡se hizo tarde! - lo regañó Kaoru al verlo salir de la casa

- lo siento Kaoru...- una lágrima se alojó en su ojo y con un rápido movimiento la limpió

- ¡date prisa!

- ya voy... ya voy... - contestó tratando de parecer despreocupado

- Kaoru, acaban de llamar - intervino Haruka, saliendo de la limusina - me avisaron que nos encontraríamos directamente en el parque así que tenemos tiempo de sobra

-¿en serio?

- si... así que ¿por qué no vas a ver a Hika-chan?

-sí! avisenme cuando nos vayamos ¿si?

-claro - ambos lo despiden con la mano

- ¿es cierto? - preguntó Hikaru sin borrar su hiper mega sonrisa del rostro

-afortunadamente sí... no me creo capaz de mentirle a Kaoru aún - contestó la otra imitando su gesto. Gesto que solo borraron cuando la puerta de la mansión se cerró detrás de Kaoru

- ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? - antes de responder Haruka se acerca a él y lo abraza

-no es que sea algo malo Hikaru - sususrró suavemente acariciando sus cabellos.

Hikaru, incapaz de rechazar tal gesto, solo pudo reprenderse por mostrarsen tan débil


	7. Chapter 7

¡¡ Hola a todos!! Por fin puedo volver a ocupar mi computador! uf! Bueno, lamento el retraso aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les guste y que vayan dejando sus comentarios, que serán bien recibidos siempre que no sean ofensivos y/o contengan malas palabras (no es que me haya pasado sólo lo digo para que después no saquen nada en cara:XD) Sin nada más que agregar...

º (( **¡2!** ))º

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°_**

Capítulo 7: "Los problemas se disipan a través del cristal... "

Una hora después la limusina se detenía frente al "Parque de Atracciones Function", el lugar en donde tendría lugar su peueña "reunión" (más bien "reencuentro") con el Host Clubque.

-es muy bonito ¿verdad Hika-chan? - preguntó de manera inocente el menor luego de un dar un par de miradas al paisaje

-¿eh?

Kaoru repitió la pregunta

-ah! Sí… muy bonito… - respondió mirando el suelo; simplemente no fue capaz de ver a su hermano a la cara

- deberían de estar por aquí, así que ya pueden irse – interrumpió Haruka

- ¿irnos? ¿adonde?

- creí que necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos así que... - la chica se encogió de hormbros

- pero ¿vas a estar bien? - inquirió un preocupado Kaoru

- sí. .. perfectamente

- ¡bien! nos vamos, entonces... - Hikaru tomó el brazo del menor con renovadas energías (caidas de la pluma de esta humilde escritora :XD)- muchas gracias Haruka

- no hay problema... y por cierto - en un movimiento repentino abraza a Kaoru

- ¿Haruka?

- muchas gracias por todo Kaoru... de verdad... fuiste como una hermana para mí, fui muy feliz... - tan rápido como lo había abrazado apartó sus brazos del cuerpo del menor

- cla-claro

Luego de esa inusual escena, los gemelos se alejaron, algo inseguros, sí, pero más bien ansiosos y expectantes acerca de lo que sucedería mientras estuvieran... "solos"

- bueno, ¿por qué no nos subimos a ese primero? – Kaoru señalaba la montaña rusa.

- será a ese entonces

Cuando hacían la fila Hikaru notó más que fastidiado que "su" hermanito estaba llamando la atención de bastantes chicos cosa que lo ponía furioso. Estaba apunto de espantar a esos molestos buitres cuando su dulce y tierno hermano lo detuvo (sin saberlo ,claro)

-¿Hika-chan?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esos chicos… te han estado llamando – señaló a un grupo "muy" peculiar que estaba unos metros más allá.

-¿Host club? – ¡rayos! ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No se suponía que se reunirían con Haruka en aquel lugar?

-¿Host…club? ¿son ellos? Parecen muy simpáticos

-¿eh?lo que me faltaba... ¿vámonos si? – al ver la expresión de su hermano agregó rápidamente- te los presentaré luego, vámonos...

-pero... - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verse arrastrado por su hermano hasta una especie de zona de camping en las que habían esparcidas un par de parejas.

-¡Hikaru! – exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas- eso fue muy grosero

-Haruhi…- el mayor de los pelirrojos sntió como sus músculos se tensaban, y su corazón latía intranquilo; razónpor la cual solo pudo recordar una cosa,vital, por lo demás: el como "respirar"

-Haruhi?- "esa es la chica de la otra vez… ella…ella me robó a Hikaru"

-Puedo explicarlo…

-No hay nada que explicar Hika-chan - interumpió el menor

-¿Kao…ru? Pero qué…? ¿por qué estás…? ¿Hikaru que sucede?

-Ni él ni yo te debemos explicaciones así que… - Kaoru se apresuró a tomar la mano de Hikaru y se lo llevó dejando a una muy confundida Haruhi.

"No sentí nada" fue lo primero que pensó el mayor de los pelirrojos mientras caminaban, "es verdad que practicamente no podía moverme y casi sufro un paro cardiaco pero es que su cara daba mucho miedo".No pudo evitar sonreír, luego de llegar a tales conclusiones, deteniendose rápidamente y empujando a Kaoru a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Kaoru?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿qué? – respondió bruscamente

-¿por qué estás tan molesta?

-No estoy molesta

-Mm…entonces estás… celosa?

-Ya quisieras – le espetó aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Hikaru no podía dejar de sonreír.

-No me mires así- dijo un Kaoru bastante apenado

-Oye Kaoru…

-¿si?- replicó sin mirarlo

-¿quieres entrar conmigo allí?

-¿allí?- Kaoru alzó la vista siguiendo el brazo extendido de Hikaru, el cual apuntaba a la Rueda de la Fortuna.

-Bu-bueno…

-¡Entonces vamos!

" Bien, sé que esto es algo antiquado y trillado y todo eso pero no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo se demoraran en encontrarnos, y tenemos bastante de lo que hablar" - pensaba el mayor mientras compraba los boletos.

Al fin llegó su turno. Hikaru subió primero extendiendo su mano para ayudar a subir a Kaoru

- ¿Pasa algo?

-No – respondío de prisa el menor - ... ¿no recuerdas si me daban miedo las alturas?

-Claro que no ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Siento que... no es muy seguro subir allí – respondió apenas

-no digas tonterías – tomó su mano y lo obligó a subirse.

El aparato se elevó practicamente a penas se sentaron y luego de diez minutos, de conversaciones triviales y miradas nerviosas, se detuvo.

-Esto es hermoso ¿verdad Hika-chan? - opinó el menor mientras miraba por el cristal

-Tal vez… pero por muy hermoso que sea nadie puede superarte Kaoru

-¡Hikaru!

-¿eh?

-¡Somos hermanos!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¡esto está mal! ¡¡Creí que ya se te había quitado!! hazme el favor de ahorrarte este tipo de comentarios!!

-no veo por que no puedo decir que eres hermoso… que yo sepa eso no es un pecado ¿o si? Además es como un autocumplido

-.. pero es que si lo dices así...

Hikaru se acercó a su hermano que se removía incómodo en su lugar y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios en un suave beso. O eso pretendía hacer porque luego de dos segundos uno podría jurar que se estaban comiendo mutuamente n.n

-¡¡HIKARU!! ¡¡Pero que haces imbécil!! – gritó Kaoru al tiempo que le daba un golpe en su mejilla

"De acuerdo... esto no es muy de "Hikaru" sino más bien de "Hikaru" - fue lo primero que pensó al estrellarse contra el suelo - ¿esto significa que...? - inseguro y temeroso, no se atrevió a pensar que eso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? - una voz algo bruzca y demasiado familiar interrumpió sus cavilaciones

-Ka…kaoru? ¿eres tú? – cuestionó mientras se acariciaba el lugar en el que el otro lo había golpeado

-¿De qué hablas? Deja de decir ton…te…rías…- pestañeó un par de veces, incrédulo, para luego dirigirle una mirada de inmensa consternación a su hermano- esto… es… ¿un vestido?

-Síp – respondió un alegre Hikaru

-Y ¿por qué demonios llevo puesto un vestido?

-Bueno… siempre quise una hermanita así que…

-Quieres callarte de una vez

-Tú eres el que debería callarse – repuso el otro acercándose peligrosamente

-Hikaru deja de jugar ¿quieres?

-¿Jugar? Que curioso que lo llames así...en fin, ¿sabes que no juego a menos que pueda ganar, no?

-Mira si crees que...

Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron. Kaoru comenzó a forcejear y cuando Hikaru accedió a soltarlo se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas recorrían su angelical rostro.

-Ha…haruhi… - fue lo único coherente que salió de sus labios en medio de sus sollozos.

-¿Haruhi? – Hikaru se quedó helado; en un momento como ese ¿él solo pensaba en Haruhi? ¿acaso…?

-Entiendo – se separaron bruscamente- no sé como no me di cuenta, lo siento Kaoru- "¿cómo pude ser tan egocéntrico?"Se reprochó a si mismo "Kaoru… estaba sufriendo por ella… yo no tengo nada que ver…"

-¿qué no te habías dado cuenta? ¿qué estupideces son estas Hikaru? ¡¡PERO SI TU LA BESASTE!!

-Sí… y lo siento si hubiera sabido que a ti te… bueno las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, supongo que habría actuado de una manera distinta…

-¡Ja!¡Si claro! ¿y qué habrías hecho? La cosa es que ella te gusta… y eso no se puede cambiar así de fácil…

-Lo siento ¿si? Además Haruhi me rechazó porque ya le gustaba alguien y tú sabes quien es ¿verdad?

-Sí pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Pues…de todas formas te hubiera rechazado

-¡espera un segundo! ¿crees que me gusta Haruhi?

-No…¿no te gusta?

-Para nada

-Entonces ¿qué tiene que ver Haruhi en todo esto? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta y a más de una pregunta; seguramente la confusión de Kaoru había nacido del peculiar hábito de Haruhi de vestirse como chico y entonces el "trauma" había sido…

Se instaló un incómodo silencio que Hikaru se encargó de romper

-Kaoru… ya no me gusta Haruhi… si es que alguna vez me gustó – agregó más para sí que para Kaoru.

-No necesitas mentirme Hikaru

-No son mentiras

-Como digas – se encogió de hombros y se puso a ver por la ventana

-Kaoru ¡mírame!

-¿qué quieres?

-Yo… te amo Kaoru

-Idiota

-¿por qué?

-Porque dices solamente estupideces, por eso

-¿Por qué insistes en…?

-¿Quieres que me crea que todo lo que le dijiste y lo que hiciste fue mentira?

-No, pero me gustaría que… me dieras una oportunidad, han pasado muchas cosas...

-¿eh?

-Ya no soy como antes, te lo juro... estoy completamente seguro de que no me gusta Haruhi y que te amo, más de lo que nuestros lazos pueden tolerar...

-¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-¡¡me estoy hartando de esto!! sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero... sólo tienes que ser un "poco" más sincero Kao-chan – agregó en tono burlón.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon durante un largo tiempo hasta que, con un enorme suspiro, Kaoru le habló a su hermano.

-Hikaru...

-¿si? – contestó Hikaru con aparente indiferencia, aunque mantenía todos sus sentidos centrados en el otro.

Y-o…mm… creo que… si estaba algo celoso de Haruhi…

-¿Por qué? - ahora que se había decidido hablar no pensaba darle tiempo para arrepentirse

-Supongo que… por toda la atención que le prestabas – respondió pensando que una respuesta como esa no lo comprometía a nada.

-Kaoru... ¿recuerdas que pasó luego del accidente?

-Algo así... no obstante no estoy seguro de que lo que recuerde sea lo que realmente pasó…

-Está bien

Hikaru comenzó a relatar la historia desde su accidente hasta ese mismo momento. Incluyendo ciertos por menores que no pasaron desapercibidos por el menor, quien muy incómodo no atinaba a hacer nada más que mirarse los pies.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó algo divertido por la reacción de su hermano.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la atmósfera que los rodeaba era familiar y acogedora ... el silencio se instaló entre ellos como un verdadero usurpador que se negaba a irse a pesar de no haber sido invitado...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!! (otra vez ) bueno, para compensar el retraso sacrifico horas de sueño y les dejo el último episodio... a propósito si no les gusta el final (lo que es más que seguro) haré un epilogo o crearé una nueva historia de este mismo tipo, también acepto peticiones por si quieren alguna pareja en especial. Bien! sin nada más que agregar...

P.D: estoy escribiendo a altas horas de la noche así que a lo mejor hay ciertos errores, aunque no creo que sea tan tarada para no darme cuenta si éstos fueran muy grandes o "de vida o muerte" de todas formas disculpen las molestias

º (( **¡1!** ))º

**_°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°_**

Capítulo 8: " Un adiós definitivo a mi querida hermanita"

-Kaoru… estoy perdiendo la paciencia

-¿y qué estas esperando?

-que me creas y… me aceptes… que me permitas estar contigo

-¿Y me pides eso aún sabiendo que somos hermanos y…que ambos somos chicos? Siempre creí que tenías gustos muy raros hermano

-tal vez, pero... eso no tiene nada que ver… - sonrió tiernamente, se acercó al menor y puso una mano sobre su pierna; ambos sintieron una especia de corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal pero ninguno lo mencionó- Kaoru… tu sonrisa me encanta… tus gestos ¡me fascinan! Tu mirada me seduce y… tu amor… es lo que me da la vida… no me quites todo esto…

-Pero…

-No me vengas con tus "pero" Kaoru... he soportado bastante por los dos

-¿quieres obligarme a…?

-No quiero obligarte a nada Kaoru

-Eres despreciable

¿eh?

-¡¡Que te odio imbécil!

-¡¡Vamos!! se supone que volviste a la normalidad ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué te haces el difícil?... es como si estuvieras provocandome Kaoru... deberías recordar la poca paciencia que tengo, hermanito – concluyó el mayor mientras una venita palpitaba en su sien.

-¡yo tampoco tengo mucha paciencia, ¿sabes!? ¡¡Estoy harto de que siempre tienes lo que quieres sólo con poner una carita linda!!

-¡muy bien! ¡¡Al menos ya admitiste que crees que mi cara es linda!!

-¡¡obviamente, idiota!! ¡¡somos iguales!!

- me rindo contigo, así que solo diré esto...

-eres odiosamente terco ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Me gustaría saber... si me amas... - lo dijo como cualquier otra frase, tanto así que Kaoru se demoró en responder.

-supongo... es decir, eso creo, pero... - Hikaru descubrió un nuevo tono de rojo fosforecenteodo al ver el rostro de su hermano

-mm... - Hikaru volteó hacia la ventana para que su hermano no notara la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

-oye...

-¿eh?

-Aún... llevo vestido

-es verdad...

-¿me ayudas a... deshacerme de él? - preguntó tal como lo habría hecho su linda y ,por qué no decirlo, provocativa hermana "Kaoru"

-Claro... en verdad es una molestia – su sonrisa cambio a una "tipo lujuriosa" antes de levantarse y avanzar hasta su hermano. Hikaru se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del menor con la intención de iniciar otra ronda de fogosos besos, cuando el compartimiento en el que estaban comenzó a disminuir su velocidad (si eso era posible) para posteriormente detenerse.

-esto no puede estar pasando

-es lo que mereces... no deberías tener ese tipo de pensamientos cuando se trata de tu inocente hermano menor ¿no crees?

-Jeje, luego te voy a demostrar que tan puras son mis intenciones Kaoru

Ambos sonrieron tan sincera y tiernamente que hasta la sinceridad y la ternura mismas habrían estado celosas de ellos

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!- exclamaron unos chicos a lo lejos apenas los viron bajar

-Haruhi... y la corte de los bufones - susurró Kaoru, con marcado sarcasmo

-¿aún estás molesto?

-Cállate – espetó el otro. inesperadamente Hikaru tiró de él y lo escondió tras su espalda- ¿Hikaru?

-Recuerda que... aún... eres mi "hermanita"

-y ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Ya sabes que nosotros los valientes aventureros tenemos un método infalible ¿no?

-¿Hacia que lado?

-izquierda, ¡ahora! - en un nanosegundo estaban a millas de distancia corriendo para "salvar" sus vidas (¿de qué? sólo ellos lo saben)salen corriendo

-se los dije esos dos esconden algo- inquirió una chica de cabello café

-¿esos? Pero si había una chica junto a Hika-chan ¿verdad? - interrumpió el "chico shota" que sostenía un peluche de conejo en sus brazos

-Esa chica es Kaoru... los vi hace rato...

-es como si... - un chico rubio "mostró" cara de chico apunto de desenmascarar a un criminal luego de un crimen espantoso- luego de enamorarse profundamente de una chica se le hubiera declarado y fue rechazado terriblemente, tanto así que, para salir luego de la depresión en la que estuvo inmerso durante meses, llegó a la resolución de que Kaoru se vistiera de chica para ayudarlo... y así fortalecer aún más su vínculo como los hermanos que son

-para ser tu... eso ha sido... un poco coherente, sempai... pero no creo que sea eso... - Haruhi, no pudo más que sspirar ante tales exageraciones

- a mi me parece - el "chico de lentes" cerró su libreta y continuó - que esta historia es algo parecida a esto: Hikaru se enamora y se declara delante de Kaoru, éste confundido por sus sentimientos contradictorios, huye del lugar, corre sin parar hasta que un vehículo se cruza en su camino y lo detiene de golpe. Luego es traslado a un hospital de última generación, en donde el médico de familia les informa que sufre un tipo de enfermedad que le hace creer que es una chica... luego de meses de encierro salen para acompañar a Haruka... suben a este juego, Hikaru utiliza su as bajo la manga recupera a Kaoru y huyen por la condición en la que estaban ambos o para continuar con su reencuentro a solas

- O.o – lo único que atinaron a hacer los demás fue; reír

-¡¡no puedo creerlo la estupidez si es contagiosa!! – exclamó Haruhi (quien - más tarada no podía ser- no recordaba nada del incidente ocurrido hacía meses ¬¬)

el Afectado sufrió de inmediato en una profunda depresión cayendo en un rincón rodeado de un aura oscura

-en fin... sea lo que sea... Hikaru se veía feliz ¿no? - comentó "chico shota"

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlos ¿no creen? - el joven rubio y su cara de "adelante, no sean tímidos y aplaudan mi genial idea"

-sí... - el "estoico" mostró una cara de gran satisfacción al haber participado de este capítulo

ahora.. en el otro lado del Parque...

-Hikaru... para quieres ya no puedo más... - ante tal comentario el mayor no pudo menos que detenerse

-Kaoru... eso... - mostrando su "cara seria" – sonó muy sexy

-cállate – espetó el menor ,después de lanzarle uno de sus zapatos, y quien ,Con algo de dificultad, se dirige hacia una banca cercana – mis pies me están matando...

Hikaru se sienta a su lado

-¿qué hacemos?

-Quiero quitarme esto cuanto antes...

-¿vamos a casa entonces?

-Claro... pero no pongas esa cara sabes que no me refiero a "eso"

-n.n

Hikaru no pudo dejar de sonreír

**_FIN _**


End file.
